


Wait

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [26]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 26: on the phone
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Kudos: 6





	Wait

“Yeah, I’m working on it,” Paul said into the phone as he bounced up and down on his toes. A choked gasp escaped him as he waited for Mike to respond. “Yeah, that'd be great! We’d have so much fun! The kids would love it!”

He crossed his legs over and over again, feeling the heaviness in his bladder and knowing it had to be emptied soon. But he was in the middle of talking to Mike, so what was he going to do. 

“Hey, M—“ he was cut off when his brother started to talk again, and he just sighed. “Yeah! When were you thinking?” His bladder spasmed, and he doubled over, almost dropping the phone. “Sorry, what was that?”

He took a deep breath before he started to talk again. “No, I’m not busy. I just dropped something… yes, I’m sure.”

Then it contracted again, and when a small amount of urine escaped, Paul wanted to cry. “God, sorry, Mike. No, I do want to keep talking. I’m sorry.”

Another contraction, and more slipped out. But Paul continued to listen to Mike on the phone. Then, as he further ignored his body, his bladder let go, and he cried out. 

“No, Mike. I’m just… god, just a second.” But he didn’t move from his spot on the floor, and he didn’t put the phone up. A voice spoke from the speaker. 

“Paul?” it said. “Paul, are you okay?”

Paul raised the phone to his ear as he continued to empty his bladder on himself. “I-I’m here. I’m okay. W-what were you saying?”

Then he sighed gently and closed his eyes, continuing his conversation with Mike. Just as Linda walked in and gasped. 

“Paul!” He turned his bright red face to see her. “God, what are you doing?” He was still peeing, his legs spread beneath him, causing it to drip into the puddle on the floor. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ he mouthed to her. ‘Mike.’ 

Linda’s eyes softened and she walked over to take the phone from him. “Hey, Mike… I’m good. Look, Paul and I have to go, but we’ll call you back later, okay?”

She smiled gently at her husband, who only covered his face in shame. “Alright then. Goodbye. Love you, too, Mike.”

Linda put the phone down. “You see how easy that was, Paul? That’s all it takes.”

“I didn’t want to be rude and just hang up like that. He was excited about the trip next month.” Then he looked down at his pants and the floor. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to… shit, sorry.”

She only laughed. “It’s fine. Go clean up, and come back out here. We can call him back if you want.”

“Alright,” Paul whispered, stalking off out of the kitchen.


End file.
